


Drabbles for Ylva

by AnUnhealthyDoseOfAngst



Series: Ivar x Ylva [8]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Drabble Series, will add warnings to each drabble as i upload them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnhealthyDoseOfAngst/pseuds/AnUnhealthyDoseOfAngst
Summary: A series of drabbles for my original female character Ylva.





	Drabbles for Ylva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ylva and Lars sing in the car while on their way to pick up Ivar
> 
> Warnings: None

****“Miss,” Lars greets her as he opens the door to let her inside the car “ready to head home?” **  
**

“More than ready.” She answers, slumping into the seat. Hildur’s grandchildren have worn her down, clinging to her every limb and demanding that she play with them. Lars settles in the driver’s seat.

“We just have to pick up mr. Ragnarsson at the office.” He explains as he flicks on the turn signal. Ylva hums in agreement and leans back. They come to a red light and Lars takes the opportunity to search through the radio channels; he knows that she doesn’t mind. Ylva’s eyelids begin to feel heavy as the commercial break on whatever channel he settled for ends. She’s almost fallen asleep, absentmindedly tapping her feet, when Lars asks her something.

“You like it?” Ylva sits up a little straighter.

“What?” She asks groggily.

“You were, um-” Lars laughs a little “-humming along.” She stays silent for a few seconds, focusing on the song before answering him.

“Yeah, it’s good. What’s it called?” She’s already tapping her feet again.

“Come together. It’s a cover.” Lars turns up the volume. He starts to sing while Ylva sways back and forth in the seat. She isn’t sure how it happened but she realizes that she’s singing too. He turns up the volume another two steps and they belt out the next lines together

 _He say I know you, you know me_  
One thing I can tell you is you got to be free  
Come together right now over me

The next song she’s heard before and this time she takes the lead, singing at the top of her lungs. By the time they’re at the parking lot outside Ivar’s office they are both out of breath.

“Here comes the grump. Better turn down the music.” Ylva whispers when she spots Ivar moving towards them. Lars snorts then immediately tries to cover it with a cough.

“Sorry, miss, that was inappropriate of me.” Ylva leans forward to pat him on the shoulder, smiling widely.

“I won’t tell him, Lars.”


End file.
